I am The Game (ENG)
by LycianLecter
Summary: Seth Rollins gets hurt and loses his championship. Romans sees his chance but knows he can't get the title on his own. If he ever wants to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion he needs to turn to the only person who can help him: Triple H. But with the King of Kings nothing is for free. (Mentions of Triple H/Seth Rollins and Triple H/Randy Orton)


**I am The Game.**

It's been quite a while since I wrote my last fanfiction. And I have no idea why in the world of all the fandoms out there I chose the WWE for my fist story after years. Also it turned out as more or less smut and a bit dark. Most of all I hope you enjoy it!

P.S: Unfortunately I am not a native speaker so if anyone would be willing to beta this my eternal gratitude would be yours.

(Though I'm not sure if anyone is actually going to read this story anyways. It is not a very common pairing in a more or less small fandom. But I just had to get this little piece of smut out of my system xD)

Title: I am The Game.

Pairing: TripleH/Roman Reigns  
Warnings: mildly dubious consent; first time; anal; Triple H is a bastard; mentions of Triple H/Seth Rollins and Triple H/Randy Orton

It's that easy. It's that easy, I have to suppress the urge to laugh while you hesitatingly turn around and your shaking fingers tightly grip the sheets.

There you are kneeling now on all fours, Roman Reigns, legs spread, your most intimate parts laid bare to my eyes.

Not only to my eyes, though.

I reach out with my hand to lay it directly on your bare ass. My touch is not gentle and as I push my fingers against your skin you are lucky that in professional wrestling short nails are a necessity. Still, a few bruises you will keep from this night and I am lucky that your ring gear covers so much of your skin. No reason to be careful not to leave marks. And I will damn fucking enjoy marking you.

Of course you are not the first to be laid bare and humiliated by me. Wrestling is a hard business and at the top the air gets thin. Desperation has made many very compliant so far and in return I always keep my promises. You wouldn't believe how beautifully Randy begged when I took him the first time. And he is so damn talented... once you get him to submit.

As I now push my thumb between the cheeks of Romans hard round ass, I can feel him flinch under my touch. Barely noticeable but you, my dear, have my full attention right now. So of course I notice. And again I have to keep myself from laughing.

It's that easy.

You are obviously a virgin. No, not completely. You have fucked. Probably even men. Maybe the rumours are true. About you and Rollins and Ambrose. About what The Shield once was and what, with a single offer, I so easily broke apart. Okay, with an offer and Seth Rollins on his knees, my cock right down his throat.

You would probably hate how easy it was to convince him. How willingly he got on his knees, determination in his eyes, everything, everything, everything for that belt and everything it stands for. He blew me with the same enthusiastic determination as he left you and Dean.

But actually you should be able to understand him, shouldn't you?

After all now you are the one kneeling in front of me for just the same reasons as him. For another chance at the title, to get into that ring week after week, give your best, get your soul beaten out of your body and to fight for the adoration and love of the WWE universe.

But while I now spread your cheeks a little, put two fingers in my mouth to get them wet and finally rub over that so sensitive ring of muscle, you also show clearly how different you and Rollins actually are.

For a moment your body goes stiff and you hold your breath. As you finally breathe again your chest rises and falls way faster than before and I can hear you take shaking breaths. You are scared, you fight with yourself, you feel this humiliation down to the last fiber of your being.

It's a sight for the gods.

"Are you alright?", do you buy that false worry in my voice?, "You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"No!", your answers follows immediately, "No, Hunter, I... we... this is the deal."

"Good. It would have been quite disappointing to see you back out. Not at all worth a champion...", during those words I start to rub harder over your ring of muscle and I can hear you suppressing a shocked gasp. Damn if you keep this up I really won't be able to keep myself from laughing. God how I enjoy this.

Rollins had been good. The pretty face, the more slim athletic physique and the pride in his stare... all those things are quite delicious. But other than you he did not hesitate. He did not fight. Seth Rollins, that I'm sure of, has made a pact with himself a long time ago, to do whatever is necessary to get to the top. When I stated my terms, betrayal and humiliation, he didn't even blink.

So very different from you, isn't it?

You hate me for what I make you do. And you are ashamed down to your very core.

The way you looked at me so utterly shocked...

Though it was you who came to me three weeks ago, completely desperate.

Because you have realized you are failing. Because you have that perfect body, this face, this intro where you even enter the arena through the crowds, you give them a hero... and they hate you.

So much we sometimes have to turn down the volume of the jeers for television broadcast.

"I'm not gonna go back on my wo-... fuck!", your words almost drown in a gasp you just aren't able to suppress anymore. Not all too surprising considering the fact that I have just pushed two fingers deep into your body. And none too gently at that.

Damn you are hot. And so tight I already know you shouldn't expect much consideration or patience from me neither.

But those aren't necessary anyway as you are desperate enough to endure more or less everything I choose to do to you. All I have to give you in return is a little bit of hope.

Even if you denied that in the first place.

I offered you the title but not only that. It is a story, a legend I can give you with me as villain and you as the shining hero, together with a Royal Rumble Match, a tragic unfair loss and due to that an even more outstanding victory at nothing else but the title match at Wrestlemania.

For nothing more in return but your utter devotion to me. And your body.

The memory of the shock reflecting in your eyes alone... the slight widening of your pupils. The realization, the horror, the fear when you understood what you were being offered and what it would cost you in return. And damn my jeans are getting too tight now just from the mere thought of it, from the power I felt at that single moment.

I push my fingers deeper into your body while I open my fly with my other hand content with my decision to forgo underwear this time.

You have heard the rustling of my clothes and opened your eyes that you have kept shut quite for a while now. Probably to hide your shame. As if the reactions of your body, the ghost of a red sheen on your cheeks and the sounds you make didn't betray you anyway.

But now you look at me.

You watch as my hand grips my own cock and I start pleasuring myself. Not for long, or fast, just enough to take the edge off. Not for one moment you look away. It is probably an unsettling sight. I got lucky with my looks not only when it comes to the size of my body and I guess you don't need too much imagination to realize that this will hurt.

Time to unsettle you a bit more...

While I continue stroking my cock I start to push my fingers inside you in the same slow but intense rhythm. Your breath is getting louder again. But only when you suddenly flinch and after that a desperate moan escapes you between clenched teeth I am sure to have found what I have been searching for.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Probably one of the reasons a lot of men only spread their legs all too willingly. They say... some are even made for it... and never get enough of it... after coming on the cock of another man for the first time.", while I speak I keep rubbing against Romans prostate and finally push a third finger inside of him. In return I get a low growl and the shimmer of shame in his eyes.

Have you actually noticed how you keep watching me fist my cock, Roman?

I doubt it.

In spite of your impressive form, your macho attitude and all those cockily stupid lines you are lacking finesse and wits. You are so naive I am not even sure if I find it pleasing or appalling.

The only thing I am sure of is that I will rip this naivety to shreds. Piece by piece. And right now the time has come for a first bit of your innocence.

I, not very carefully, withdraw my fingers from your body and reach for the lube on the bed beside me. When I start to spread some of it on my dick, you get up a little from your kneeling position.

"Aren't... you going to use a condom?", you sound insecure, as if you knew that it isn't a very good idea to second guess me right now. And you are damn right, it isn't.

"No. Our blood tests just came back. You are clean. A condom wont be necessary.", just like it isn't necessary to mention that my tests also came back clean. That is just none of your business right now. Besides I have had enough of the lube and the preparations so I now push myself between your spread legs. "Oh... and I will simply enjoy watching my sperm running down between your legs."

I place my hands at your hips now and my grip is probably bruising. Maybe that's the reason why you don't try to get away. Maybe it happens too fast. Maybe... it is just what you actually want but are too ashamed to admit.

No matter what it doesn't change the fact that as I enter you now, you scream. I can see how your muscles contract under your skin, how the slight sheen of sweat shines on it while pain rushes through your body and I rip your innocence away from you.

Fuck, if I was a little younger, a little more warmhearted, a little less experienced, I'd want to cry due to the sacrilege of defiling you. Cry and brand your body with my seed.

But I'm neither young nor warmhearted nor inexperienced. My hold on you just gets tighter and I hold you in place while your body fights the intrusion. Your strength is impressive. But right here right now you won't surpass me. Actually... you never will.

So I wait until you can breathe again, until you adjust to the feeling to be stretched that wide and your mind starts to accept it's true. You are letting yourself getting fucked by me.

"Damn you Hunter! A short warning... would that've been to much...? This... fucking hurts... why do you have to be so... damn oversized anyway?", you barely get the words across your lips even though you really try to regain your pride somehow. Now I finally can't stop myself from laughing. It sounds dark and condescending and full of sinister pleasure.

"Don't be such a girl Roman. Remember you wanted this. You chose it. And I told you, I don't play nice. That there would be no caution, no consideration, no dignity. Just you being nothing more but a dirty slut in my bed... and a hero in the eyes of the world...", and by those words alone I can feel you relax a little around me.

Actually you really are to pity Roman. Not that I do. It simply feels way too good to force myself into your body over and over again. To feel how you get so tight around me with every thrust. To realize that despite of everything you are still hard.

But actually, yes, actually one could pity you.

Because you don't get it.

I might be COO of this company, part of the McMahon family, one of the greatest wrestlers in the history of the WWE, the fucking King of Kings... but it will be no use to you.

I will keep my word. I will grant you those matches and at Wrestlemania nothing else but the glorious triumph of a young hero over an old villain. I will make sure that even you will look like a force of nature defeating me.

But other than you, you that I am going to violate, torture, manipulate and fuck until that day Roman, I know that all of that won't be enough.

You do all of that, you go so far, just to make them love you. Far enough to even sacrifice your virginity to me and let me take you hard enough to draw blood.

But they won't love you.

Some of us are just not made for it.

Someday you will see the mistake in chasing their applause. That if you can't get their love, their hate can be just an even more powerful tool.

You will see that there is nothing about being a hero worth the price you are paying here right now.

But that day is still far away. Otherwise you wouldn't look at me like this, after I just came in that tight and beautiful body of yours. After I also got you off with a hard grip around your cock and some fast careless strokes. Where you even close to losing this stupid naivety you wouldn't look at me with those unsure and questioning eyes almost begging for a sign that you did good, that you were worth it to be fucked by me.

I get up from the bed and let my eyes wander over you while I close my Jeans. Your black hair sticks to your sweat covered skin. Your lips and cheeks are red. And my seed indeed runs down between your legs. Fuck, you really are beautiful Roman.

"So...", with nothing more but a short nod I turn around but I don't get too far. I hear you get up from the bed and your hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Hunter... your promise... our deal... you will keep it, won't you? I will become champion now that Seth is hurt?", as I glance over my shoulder and look into your eyes I see hope lighting them up.

"Of course Roman. I always keep my promises. You do everything I want you to and out there in the ring you can be "The Guy". Just like you wanted to.", the gratitude I can see in the way he looks at me now sends a feeling of pure exhilarating power through my veins and as I finally turn around to leave a sinister smile plays around my lips.

"The Guy" that's what Roman Reigns wants to be and Seth Rollins, who won't be all too happy about coming developments, Seth, beautiful and toxic as he is, claims to be "The Man".

In the end they both don't know what they got themselves into.

Although one could say that my warning follows me often and loud enough.

I am Triple H.

It is that easy.

 _I am The Game._


End file.
